By the Night
by PunkiiRose
Summary: Ana is treated after a hot night in at the apartment to something a bit steamier. A one Shot rated M for cheesy summaries and dirty night romps.


**A/N: So this is almost completely unedited but I have a habit of needing a mature release while writing things that deny me it, and this isn't my usual sub, but I had a vision for Mister Grey. Enjoy :) Please read and review!**

**Rated M for sexy times, and all characters belong to their proper authors and so on and so forth. I just make the naughty things happen. **

* * *

><p>It felt so damn warm all of a sudden. I felt sticky and suffocated.<p>

With a heaving sigh, I pushed up and away from the covers, leaning my weight against the headboard. This wasn't working. This "warmth" wasn't working out. I'd tried to accommodate myself to the room's temperature wearing only the light fabric of a silk night gown, but it was still quite unpleasant. I knew it the moment I got into bed that tonight was going to be a hot one, and when I called Christian up and asked about the air conditioning, even to turn it on low, he told me with in a sheepish confession that he'd lost the remote some time ago. He said it would be pretty easily adaptable, and that when he finished up at the office for the night that he would have a quick look for the infernal thing before getting in bed himself. Until then, I was told to dress lightly because the apartment was fairly adaptable.

Adaptable my ass. Maybe he should just adapt to getting a new remote, I thought coldly. I can't sleep like this!

He'd chose that moment to stir, his arms reaching out for me as he groaned. So beautiful, even in unconsciousness, it melted my bad mood away like steam on ice. His eyes opened then, and I was met with those stormy greys of his. I was unsure of what time it was, or when he got in, but my heart was always lightened to see him.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey," I murmured, stroking the wispy locks of his hair from his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's alright," he said stretching. "I'm not that tired, and apparently neither are you." He didn't sit up, but he twisted further on his side and rested his head in his palm. Avoiding his gaze, I pulled the ponytail out of my head and fluffed my hair out, dragging my fingers through a few snarls.

"I like your hair out," Christian complimented silkily. "You look wild."

I raised my eyebrows and gave a short laugh at that. "My hair is always out."

"No. I like it this way. In the dark like this. Such a deep shade against that delicate pink skin. Very sexy."

Rolling my eyes I reached over him to retrieve a pin and pinned my hair up at one side, the side facing the open window.

Knowing I couldn't go without it for only but so long, I cast a glance at Christian, and the second our eyes connected my body sung with energy. It was a vibrant electricity that seemed to bounce around the room and reflect from Christian's eyes. My bones and limbs turned to mush and my brain was in the shutdown sequence.

"Come here," he growled huskily. It sent goose bumps flaring up and down my arms. I obeyed him, sinking down into the covers and forgetting why I left them in the first place.

I shimmied up closer to him, entwining my fingers together behind his head as he rose up above me. There was the very firm press of his body against mine first, then the sensual joining of our lips together. I braided my fingers into the luscious locks of his hair and all but feasted on his mouth. His tongue outlined the curve of my lower lip with a gentle lap, his fingers tracing up my legs and under my gown. He brushed one thumb over the peak of my nipple, the other stroking beneath my left breast, all while our tongues met and danced in the small space between us.

I twisted beneath his expert touch, a silent plea for him to press harder, to touch more, and he obliged me, seemingly delighting in my mewls and heavy breaths penetrating the quiet air. My need growing, the pressure between us building, Christian pushed me up the bed with just the power of those godly hips, and directed the switching of our positions so I was in his lap with him beneath me, his legs between mine.

He blessedly slept without a shirt, and I fed the desire to lick and suck upon his torso, tracing the deep divots in his neck down to his pectoral muscles, and dragging my teeth over his nipples. His deep groan was such a reward I needed to persist. I teased and tweaked the taut nub I did not torture with my mouth, and I sucked and lapped at the one that was. His noises were a thrill.

His patience was up, and we were both at out breaking points. He brought my face back up to his with his fingers beneath my chin, and pressed hot, needful kisses to my mouth. Like we were reading each other's minds, he yanked his pajama bottoms down his hips while I adjusted myself above him, and with the release of our held breaths, I dropped my hips slowly as Christian guided his thick cock up into me, our collective moans filling the room like sultry music.

It was so good, so gratifying to be filled by this man, because he knew exactly how to love me, and I reciprocated the expertise. His big, nimble hands encircled my waist, supporting me as I rocked myself this way and that, and when I found my rhythm those hands went their separate ways to cup and squeeze my breasts or grope my ass or thread into my hair, all of which sent little shocks beneath my skin and down to center into my belly, creating mouthwatering pressure.

My hands caressed the surface of Christian's torso, worshiping every plane and ridge of the masterpiece he worked so hard to maintain, and it was as I fingered the outline of his hipbones that the pace picked up.

Finding himself in a sat up position, Christian dragged me further into his lap, swallowing my moan as it came, and proceeded to lay rounded powerful thrusts up into me. Deliriousness had my name. With one hand shaped to my back he pressed his ear to my ribcage, and looked up at me, locking our gazes as he brought my breast to his mouth to play with and torture. If the feelings themselves weren't so overwhelming then the sight alone would have definitely pushed me to the edge. To see such a gorgeous man be so erotic, and for said gorgeous man to be the love of my life—it was too much.

The touches and kisses were the amatory crescendo of my orgasm, but it was passion that took hold of us that did me in, in the end. I'd braced myself on Christian's shoulders, bouncing and taking him with a fervor matched only by the same passion that swept him as he fucked me in quick, deep plunges that sent me rocketing sky high with a shout that should have split the heavens, or at the very least shattered the windows.

Christian moaned as I rode off of my orgasm, and was a man possessed as he thundered a cry and pounded into me, shooting me up with the seed of his pleasure, and in a drenched ball of flesh we cuddled into each other and came down from our highs together.

In a calm silence Christian disentangled us, and pulled me into his side as we lay facing each other. Ever the gentleman, he took a pillow from behind his back and pulled on a corner of its covering to dab at my forehead, then swiped it across his neck and chest so I would have a dry place to rest my head.

I thought he was fast asleep when he murmured into my hair, "I'll order a new remote to the air conditioning in the morning."

I went to sleep with a smile.


End file.
